wars
by the angel ninja
Summary: She hates her father, he hates his brother, they both want to kill them, and that's their only goal, I won't let you fight alone, for I love you
1. Chapter 1

She always hated him, her mom always said to love and forgive people, but what he did, she could never forgive him, she doesn't think that if her mom was to come back to life, her mother would forgive him either. He was the most hated guy in her life, and to her, he is the the reason of everything bad that happened or happens to her, and she rejoices every moment he is in pain. She wasn't evil or anything, she just hates him, that's all.

* * *

**Chapter I- Meeting Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha**

Sakura was on her way to school. She walked into her new class. Her schedule was recently changed due to the fact got premoted.

There was alot of people she had never seen before.

Everybody was staring at her, _her hair, _her _unsual pink hair._

The teacher got up, he was reading one of those 'Come Come Paradise' books, she has seen it alot in magazines before.

"konnichiwa class, this is Haruno Sakura. She just got premoted from the ninth grade" said the teacher. On the board, it said his name ' Kakashi Hatake'

Sakura was on her way from school, she stared at the huge house by her, it had alot of moving trucks.

She looks up to see somebody was in the window, his cold navy blue eyes was looking down at her, but quickly closed the curtain when she noticed him.

Sakura went home and jumped on her bed. She missed her old friends, not that she never see them again, she just didn't have time for them.

She hates being busy, not having time for fun or anything, it reminds her too much of her family. she didn't want to think about them, or him, her father whom left her, in her prison._in this prison_.

"Always to busy" would be his excuse, but she knows.. she knows that he has always hated her, ever since she was born, and her mother cared, but never believed Sakura.never.

A few tears escaped at the thought of it, but she really want to cry when she looked at all the homework she had to do.

She did some, then she took a break and decided to take a walk. She went to the park, there were many sakura flowers, she didn't really like plants, they weren't her interest, but she couldn't help but to get lost in their beauty.

She slipped out her sketch pad and begin to sketch, she found herself drawing a girl, sitting at the park, alone, lost in her dreams, with sakura flowers all over.

"wow, that's willy pwetty" the stood little girl with long blonde hair, and blue eyes, the top part of her hair was in a ponytail, and the bottom part was down, and she was wearing a cute kimono.

"Hey Nari, what are you doing?" A boy walked up, he looked like her, but it looked alittle like he had whiskers, that made Sakura giggle.

"Wook" Nari handed the picture of to him, "wow that's good, hey, aren't you that freshman girl, who got premoted, um...Sakura?" he asked, she nodded and blushed alittle, she never got praise.

"I'm Uzimaki Naruto" Naruto stated.

"who is that?" she pointed at Nari sitting in his lap.

"Oh, that's Nari, my daughter" Naruto answered, Sakura grinned, she thought it was cute for a boy to carry around his daughter ((A/N- it is, it's just so kawaii to me, you know it is)) and take care of them.

" Nah, this is my little sister" Naruto smiled, and Sakura giggled. They talked for a while,then this weird boy came up and got on his knee, he took held of Sakura's hand.

"Sakura, I have been deeply in love ever since I first saw you, please, Sakura, will you be my girlfriend?" he had a rose in his mouth, Sakura sweat dropped, "no", "why?" he cried, "you're a weirdo" Sakura still sweat dropped,_ 'yeah, the weirdo has to like me'_ Sakura thought, "Lee, you don't even know her, leave Sakura alone"Naruto replied,shortly Lee left;

Sakura looked at her watch " Oh, it's already eight o'clock, bye Naruto, Nari, bye" Sakura waved and went home.

The next day, Naruto walked Sakura to class.

"Funny, class we have a new student, why don't you introduce yourself, and tell us alittle about you"the boy walked over to the only empty seat in the class, next to Sakura, every girl in the class was blushing and trying to get his attention, all but Sakura, he payed them none, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like anything, and I hate everything, that's all" Sasuke finally answered.

He happen to grab, everyones attention. every girls heart, all the girls had hearts in their eyes, but Sakura, she doesn't see anything good about a boy who acts like he's to good for everybody, and she wasn't stupid enough to chase after some boy who says he hates everything, so she continued to do her work on the board.

At lunch Sakura sat in a tree drawing everything she saw, then Sasuke, not noticing her, sat down under the tree.

Sakura started to draw him, then she drew a block of ice around him.

She mistakenly dropped her pencil, which bounced off his head.

Sasuke looked up and shot a few daggers at her, but she didn't notice, she then jumped down when she saw eyes looking at her.

She smacked Sasuke on the face "YOU PERVERT!" Sasuke looked at her "watch it forehead girl' Sasuke coldly responded.

That made Sakura get mad, she snatched her utensal, and started to walk off, "I can tell, you are mad at someone, and you want revenge but don't take it out on me, because you are mad and lonely" Sakura shot back before she knew it, Sasuke was in her face. "why don't you shut up, you don't know anything about me, so shut up" he hissed " why don't you go join all the other perfect fangirls, or go shine your big forehead" those words felt like someone stabbed her with one thousand kunai, those words were harsh, cold, wicked, and uneccesary.

"I may not know you, but I know you're a bitch" Sakura said blinking back mad tears, Sasuke's hand almost made it's way to Sakura's face, but was held back by Naruto, Sasuke turned to Naruto, he had a serious look, a rare one,one nobody has ever seen before.

He let go of Sasuke's hand, Sasuke walked off, he was pissed, Sakura gave Naruto a weak smile, and Naruto put his usual smile on, for he knew, he saved the day.

* * *

**well, that's it, for the first chapter, I hope you liked it, I'm not going to make you reveiw all the time, but I want to see how you all liked the story so far.**

**_Preveiw of next chapter-_**

I Never Noticed How Beautiful Sakura Flowers Are

Sakura decides to go to the park, she isn't really in mood for talking to Naruto, or anybody, ot really doing anything, she's just in a calm mood. She heard a pounding noise and followed where it was coming from, it looked as if he was training, she sat down and began to watch.

**That's all**

**Wars- by,**

**The Angel Ninja **


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter II- I Never Noticed How Beautiful Sakura Flowers Are**

Ring, ring, **"Oh hello?"**

"**hey, it's Naruto"**

**"hey, how's Nari?"**

**"Oh, she good"**

**"Wanna go to the park today?"**

**"Sorry, I got to work today"**

**"Oh, bye"**

**"bye Sakura"**

click.

Sakura sighed, she had nothing to do, she decided to go to the park.

She drew a picture of her and Naruto doing stupid poses, and her old friends, and some more sakura flowers.

She heard a pounding noise and decided to follow.

She found Sasuke, he looked as if he might of been training or something.

She sat down and begin to watch.

"What are doing?" Sasukeasked "I'm drawing" Sakura stated .

"Well go somewhere el..." he was interrupted by Sakura, "Don't these flowers smell good?"

"They are pretty , my mother really liked them" Sakura continued calmy, soft white snow begin to cover the ground.

"I wasn't expecting snow, but I don't mind too much, snow is also pretty" Sasuke stared at her, he didn't want to admit it, but Sakura was pretty cute.

"Well, I have to go home" Sakura got up and walked off, she was in no mood to argue with Sasuke or anybody, she wanted to go home.

Sasuke stood there, he never really thought about things like that, his main focus was on getting stronger to beat his brother,he looked over at her sketch book, she had left it.

He picked it up and found himself going through the pictures.

He stopped at a picture, it was him, in a block of ice, he stared at it for a while, then went to the next picture.

There were apple blossoms all over, Sakura was sitting by a waterfall, looking at the full moon in the sky lit with stars, it was beautiful, trully beautiful.

Sakura walked down the street, it was starting to snow harder.

She walked passed a group of girls talking about Sasuke, "Hi Sakura, I'm Ino, that's Risa, Hisato, Ayuki, and Rinita, we just wanted you to know we are your friends, but don't piss us off (Inner Sakura- or what? what can you do?) or we'll have hurt you, so stay away from Sasuke-kun" Ino said in a fake sweet voice.

Sakura started to walk off but stopped, "You want him, take him, instead of standing around, take action if you want him so bad" Sakura continued to walk off leaving Ino there looking stupid.

Sakura sat looking out the window. Naruto called, he said he was off work and he has movies for them to watch, but Sakura really just wanted to think. That's all.

* * *

**I know, this isn't really as good as a chapter, but it was kind of nice, ne?**

**well, hope you all liked it!**

_**Preview of next chapter-**_

Anything but That

Sakura woke up, she had a horrible headache and she wasn't feeling to good, she went and got her mail, there was a big box, she opened the box and inside was a small envelope (innner Sakura- wow, was all that even necessary?) she opened it and read it. It was an invitation to a family reunion, well more like forced...

**That's all**

**wars- by,**

**The Angel Ninja **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III- Anything but That**

Sakura woke up, she had a horrible headache and she didn't feel too good.

She went and got her mail, there was a big box, and when she opened it, there was a little card inside

(Inner Sakura- Was all that even neccessary?) she opened it and read it.

It was an invitation to a reunion, well more like forced, she avoided the last four, but she couldn't get out of this, she just doesn't like her family.

She got dressed for school, 'I feel like I can sleep for the next three days straight' Sakura thought.

She brushed her teeth and all that, then started walking to school.

"Sakuwa! Sakuwa!" little Nari ran over to Sakura .

Sakura gave Nari a weak smile "What's wong?" Nari had the cutest look when she gets sad.

"Nothing, don't worry about me, how are you?" Sakura said with a smile.

Naruto walked up with his hands behind his head ((A/N- yeah, like he does in the show some times))

"Hey Sakura, what's wrong with you?" Sakura was already starting to get irritated with that question.

Naruto saw her irritation and decided to leave it alone .

"Want a ride?" he asked.

"uh, yes- no-wait-uh-Yeah, I'll take one" Sakura wanted to walk but yet she didn't.

Sakura couldn't help but to fall asleep in the car.

When they got to the school, Naruto shook her "Sakura" he shook her some more, she opened her eyes "Yeah?" she let out a yawn.

"We are at school, are you sure you're okay?", "yes, I'm sure! I'm just sleepy from staying up all night" Sakura lied.

Sakura put her hurting head down on the desk."Sakura, are you okay?" asked Kakashi-sensei.

"Yes,yes , yes!" yelled Sakura totally annoyed by the question.

Everyone in the classroom was staring at her. She held her head and sat down, she fought falling asleep the rest of the day.

The bell rang for dismissal from school.

She walked, when she was at the big house, she sat for a minute, but then fell out. ((A/N- yes this would be a nice place to end the chapter, for like a cliff hanger, but then this chapter wouldn't have anything to do with it's title, and I don't feel like ending it here))

She woke up, she was in a room she had never seen before.

The walls were a soft apricot color. The bed was a darker pink with designs of Sakura flowers on it, and it had alot of pretty pink pillows that matched Sakura's hair color.

She walked over to the window, there was an apple blossom tree, over many types of flowers, and a few chrysanthemums.

"fascinated?" the cold voice brought a shiver down her spine.

He walked next to her. "it's...pretty" she didn't want to look at is cold face.

"w-why are you so cold and..distant?" she bit her tongue, she didn't mean to say that ((A/N- thy tongue is evil(quoted somewhere in the bible))

There was along silence, she didn't want to look at him, she dug in her pocket and brought out _the letter_. the one she hated.

She read it over and crumbled it up. " A reunion?" asked Sasuke. 'I thought I she lived with her family' he thought.

"I hate them, I want to kill _him_" Sakura knew she had said too much.

"Coming from the same person who said I wanted revenge" said Sasuke, he wasn't expecting that.

"I never said that I didn't want revenge on someone, I'm not taking my anger out on everyone and seperating myself from the world though" Salura replied calmly.

There was an long silence. "Well not all of them,just him, my dad, he killed my mother and constantly is trying to do something to ruin my life, he enjoys seeing me in pain, and if he ever had the chance, he would've killed me"

Those words ran through Sasuke's mind ' _him_, my brother, Itachi' he thought, all the times Itachi would almost kill Sasuke, and how his parents stood and laughed, ran through his mind.

''How about you Sasuke, who do you hate?" Sakura looked at him waiting for a reply. He got up and walked out the room without answering,

One of the maid's walked into the room and started to make up her bed.

"Please, don't worry about it, I'll make the bed" Sakura told the maid.

She found herself coughing, harder and harder, then she threw up, and the last thing she saw was the maid running over, Sasuke coming into the room, blood, then nothing.

She slowly opened her eyes, "Are you feelig better? I'll go tell master you're up" the maid said in a sweet voice.

Sakura hesitated to get up, but her body wouldn't let her, so she slowly drifted back into sleep.

Sakura woke up several times, then she finally grabbed her things and silently left the house.

She stoppped many times to take a break, she wasn't even that far but it felt like she had alot to go, like if she was five miles from home or something.

When she finally got home, she couldn't make it upstairs to her bed,so she fell out on her couch.

She reached over to her phone, she would do anything but that, but she had no choice.

She picked up the phone and called the family doctor, the one she hated.

* * *

**Well that's all for this chapter, I hope you liked it. -**

**Preview of next chapter-**

Decisions Don't Mean Anything Anymore

She had no choice but to do it, it doesn't matter what she wanted to do, to him, her decisions were not important, to him, she herself, was not important to him.

**That's All,**

**wars- by,**

**The Angel Ninja **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV- Decisions Don't Mean Anything Anymore  
**

She picked up her phone and called the family doctor, the one she hated.

**"Haruno-Sensei is not available at the moment, please leave a message after the beep-"**

click.

Sakura hung up, "He knows who it is!" Sakura yelled as if some one could hear her.

She watched alittle of TV for a while, they were having a marathon of Fruits Basket.

Then after a while of relaxing she felt better.

knock.knock.

"Hey Sakura it's me Naruto!" he yelled at the door.

"Come in" Sakura said high enough for him to hear her.

Naruto walked in to the room but was to late because Sakura had already taken her last breath and died.just kidding.

-Reverse -

Naruto walked into the house, "Hey Sakura I brought you some ramen for us to eat,and I heard that you are sick so I brought some ramen flavored medicine" Naruto brought in a bag with ramen in it, then heated it up.

"Arligatou Naruto, but I'll pass on the medicine, plus I'm feeling alittle better" Sakura said.

Naruto gave Sakura her food and sat down and ate his.

They continued watching Fruits Basket, it was the episode when Tohru first met Hatsuharu Sohma.

After a while Naruto had to leave "you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah sure i feel alot better", Naruto left.

The next morning Sakura got up feeling much beeter.

She still had a small headache but nothing to keep her from going to school.

Sakura never reallly liked missing school ((A/N- Me on the other hand, is the person who counts down till the next break the Monday after I just got off break (although I don't really do that, I just really don't like my school)))

She got her things and left.

Sakura walked in class and sat in her seat next to Sasuke who was already there.

She expected hm to say something but he kept silent, didn;t even look at her.

It was kind of weird, nobody was talking ,but a few people whispering things to their friends.

she had a feeling it might of been because of her.

As usaul, Kakashi-sensei was late, "Sorry for being late, but my usual road was blocked off, so I had to take another path of life and I got lost" he was suprised, the class was quiet with no one screaming "liar!" or anyhting.

At lunch Sakura went to her usual spot totally ignoring everyone around her.

She pulled out her sketch pad, but the pencil remained motionless, she didn't have anything to draw, she didn't really want to.

Sakura's phone started ringing, she answered it on speaker phone because she didn't want to to get it, saying that she was sitting in a tree and didn't want to fall.

Sasuke sat near another tree but he could still hear her leaving him no choice but to listen.

**"Hello?"**

**"Did you call me?"**

**"hai"**

**"well, your sickness is starting to take effect and you want me to come all the way from America to treat you"**

**"hai"**

**"well to bad, I'm not travelling anywhere and speaking truthfully, I don't care if you die or not so.."**

**"o-okay"**

click.

Sakura fell but was caught by Sasuke.She was drenched with tears.

He sighed, he felt alittle bad for her although he didn't show it.

Sakura forced herself out of Sasuke's arms and ran home.

She fell why she was running and ripped her skirt.

It started to rain alittlebit. She ran in her house and slammed the door.

There was a knock at the door, Sakura didn't answer.

There was a few more knocks, "Come in", Sasuke walked in, "Here you forgot this" he threw her sketch pad on the couch, next to her.

She still didn't move or look up.

Sasuke didn't really know what to do, if he should leave or not. He wasn't the type of person to comfort someone.

Sakura finally looked up, she had more of a pissed look on her face than a sad one.

"Sorry, that was rude of me, you can sit down" Sakura got up in went into the kitchen.

Sasuke looked around, her house was pretty nice.

He picked a pink book, it had a lot of dates in it, they looked recent.

"W-What are you doing with my diary?" Sasuke looked at Sakura she was alittle shaky, alittle of the hot chocolate spilled down her hands.

"Oh, um, let me get that" Sasuke got up and set the two cups of hot chocolate on the coffee table.

He handed her a towel, they sat down, they were close, so close that he could smell her, she smelled nice, like jasmine.

Sasuke quickly got up, he walked over and looked out the window, Sakura walked over but tripped and fell with the result of Sakura on top of Sasuke in a very ackward position.

There was complete silence, only a few breathes between them, Sakura found herself looking into his eyes, they weren't as cold, they had alittle softness to them.

Sasuke also caught hisself getting lost in Sakura's warm emerald eyes.

Sakura jumped off of Sasuke, "uh, let's get the hot chocolate before it gets cold"

They both sat on the couch sipping the hot chocolate that was now warm, Sakura and Sasuke had distance between them on the couch.

They watched TV until the rain stopped and Sasuke left.

Not too long after, Naruto came over, "I was looking for you, how did you get home so quick?" he asked, Sakura didn't really answer, the last thing she wants is Naruto to worry about her, or even find out what happened between her and Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto let's go to the arcade!" Sakura put her usaul face on.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Naruto asked, Sakura punched him on the arm playfully, "Don't worry about me, I'm great!" Sakura smiled, Naruto also grinned in return.

They played DDR for a while, Naruto was getting beat by her in all the games they played, and he always went there.

After a few hours they were starting to get tired.

They went out and got ramen , Naruto had eaten six bowls by time Sakura finished her one.Not that she ate slow, he just ate fast.

Naruto dropped Sakura off at home.

"Are you okay Sakura?" he asked, she nodded and he drove off.

The next day, Sakura got up, she stretched 'that must of been a small cold, I feel so much better' she walked outside in her pajamas for abit to see how the weather was, not hot, not cold, just spring weather, (That's how it is in Michigan) she got dressed in her school uniform.

She left for school. Sakura walked in class, as usual Uchiha Sasuke and other fangirls were already there.

Tenten walked up, she was recently transfered to that class from her other one, she was in the the class with Naruto in Iruka-sensei's class before she was transfered.

"Hey Sakura" her and Tenten had been friends for a while.

The class went to their seats when Kakashi-sensei came in.

Sakura started to cough, then hard.

"Good morning class sorry I was late, I had to- Sakura, are you okay?" everyone turned to Sakura. She was coughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

* * *

Sakura woke up, she stared at the white ceiling for a moment. 

She listened to the conversation concerning her.

"what do you mean you can't treat her!" he yelled.

"Calm down Sasuke" said Kakashi-sensei said in a calm voice. Sasuke walked off.

The doctor continued, "well, not that we don't want to, it's just no sensei in Konoha or any part of Japan could do anything, not to mention, what she is diagnosed with is not familiar"

"The only doctor that I know could do it, is a doctor in America, his name is (interrupted by some big noise so you can't hear the name)" he explained.

"no..." Kakashi-sensei and her other sensei (doctor) looked over to Sakura.

"I'll die first, no...no!"Sakura fell down to her knees

"Sakura there is no choice" Kakashi said.

"I'm not going!" Sakura punched the wall.

"Sakura, at this rate you can die, no matter what you say, you have no choice, I feel your pain, but I'm not going to let you die!" Kakashi yelled.

"It's not like you're my dad or something! you would be wasting your time going there!" Sakura shouted.

There was a silence "You're right" Kakashi started to walk away until he heard the splattering of blood going across the floor and Sakura's white clothing.

Kakashi and the doctor ran over to help Sakura while she sat there coughing, losing blood.

Sasuke just watched, silently, before returning to the rest of the group.

* * *

**That's All, **

**I know I took alittle long to update but I wrote alot of the chapter then my computer started messing up and even though I saved it three times, It wasn't saved so I had to retype it all.**

**I don't usually ask for people to review but this was a really long and drama-ish chapter so I want to know what you think about it so far.**

**Oh and I want to give special thanks to these people who have been letting know how they feel about this-**

Shi hime, Songstress of Victory, Shamanic Cherry, Bloodruby,Blackrose4ever,Kyuubi-sharigan508, and Saphire Blossom.

**- You have all supported me, and many others too. Thankyou all.**

**_Preview of next chapter-_**

Get Ready to Chill in America

Sakura is going to America, but does Sasuke want her to go? what can he do to keep her from going? why did Sakura give up so easily? How can this Uchiha stop her from going?

**That's All**

**Wars- by,**

**The Angel Ninja **

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V- Get Ready to Chill in America**

Kakashi sat with his feet on the table reading _Come Come Paradise. _

He was throwing knives and kunai's at a dart board.

He started to think about what happened two weeks ago with Sakura, he thought about what she said.

(flashback)-_"It's not like you're my dad or something!"_

-Those words kept echoing in his mind.He felt guilty.

More flashbacks started to pop into his mind, of Sakura, when she was just a baby.

_'There's something different about this baby'_ He always thought.

He threw a kunai that fit into the bulls eye along with all the others.

"Sir Hatake,would you like anything to drink, perphaps?" The maid stood at the door.

Kakashi turned his chair around and looked at her with his black and his red eyes, "No thank you" he turned back around, and continued staring off.

Risa walked off, she hated when he acts like that.

* * *

Sakura waited silently by her phone, Sasuke sat next to her with his onyx eyes fixed on the floor. 

He dropped Sakura off but some how ending up staying for a while.

The phone rang, breaking the silence.

Sasuke looked up and Sakura grabbed the phone.

**"Hello?"**

**"It's Kakashi, your father said he'll treat you, but as he said, we will have to travel to America"**

**"Really?" **

**"Hai"**

**"For how long?"**

**"he didn't say"**

**"should I start packing or something?"**

**"iie, wait until I get more information"**

**"Kakashi-sensei?"**

**"hai?"**

**"Why doesn't my dad just call me, and what exactly do you have to do with this?"**

**"Bye Sakura"**

**"but, Kakashi-sensei! are you there?"**

click.

Sasuke took the phone away from Sakura, "He's gone" he sat the phone back on the table.

She pouted, "He hung up on me, but..."

She jumped up, "I get to go to America!" Sakura started dancing around, Sasuke sweat dropped.

"You're acting like Naruto" Sasuke stated, Sakura calmed down alittle.

"Naruto, oh yeah, I didn't tell him" Sakura picked up the phone and called him, Sasuke sweat dropped again.

**Ring**

**Ring**

**"Hello?"**

**"It's Sakura"**

"You would think he would have caller ID" Sasuke said, Sakura rolled her eyes.

**"Hey Naruto, I'm going to America!"**

**"Cool, why?"**

"I wouldn't say, the last thing you want is the dobe worrying about you"

Sakura cocked her head to the side, "You have a point"

**"A Vacation!"**

**"Cool, when?"**

**"Not sure, sometime soon though"**

**"Okay"**

**"I'll talk to you later Naruto"**

**"Bye"**

**"Bye"**

click.

"What a dobe" Sasuke mumbled.

"Somebody is grumpy" Sasuke looked up at Sakura with red sharingan eyes.

Sakura fell to the ground, "When did you have red and black eyes?"

Sasuke looked up again "It's called, the sharingan, it's a long story"

Sakura shooked alittle "I heard of it, but I didn't think it was real".

There was a small silence.

Sakura got off the floor, "Do you like ice cream?"Sakura smiled.

"I hate everything" he stated.

"Come on, you have to like something, I saw you training, perphaps you like to train, and get stronger?ne? well, come here you'll like this" Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled him out the house.

She went up the street to a Dairy Queen.

Sakura ordered two vanilla triple scoop cones with springles on them.

Sakura gave one to Sasuke.They went to the park at sat down on the benches.

Sasuke bit down into his, then spit it out.

"Are you trying to kill me!" Sakura giggled, "You are supposed to lick it, like this" Sasuke followed the instructions.

He had never tasted anything like it, his family never gave him the opportunity to just relax, to have fun, those words, to him, felt good.

Sakura pushed Sasuke, he looked at her with a confused look.

"Admit it", he looked even more confused, "admit what?"

Sakura pushed him again, "Admit that you like it", "like what?" Sakura pushed him once more, "The icecream!"

Sasuke turned his back to her "What if I say no, I don't?"

Saura jumped in front of him "So you liked it?"

Sasuke turned his head "no, I didn't say I liked it, I'm just curious on your what you would do"

Sakura pouted "Come on Sasuke, be serious, did you like it or not?"

Sasuke sighed "It's straight", Sakura sighed "I'll take that as a yes".

Sakura stared laughing, "what's so funny?", "You...Have...On...your...face.."

Sasuke was getting impaient "what?", "okay... give me a few minutes"

Sakura busted out laughing, after a few minutes Sasuke was was getting really irritated.

He glared at her with his sharingan eyes, "what the fuck is so funny?".

"okay okay you don't to get so grumpy geez" She brought out her mirror and put it up to his face still snickering.

He had a mustache of vanilla icecream.

He wiped it away, "was that so fu..." he was cut off by a few snapshots.

"Sakura" he said in the voice that would explain that he wants to kill her right about now.

Sasuke grabbed the camera out of her hands after running atleast a mile, and he threw it on the ground so hard it smashed into pieces.

Sakura ran and quickly climbed up a tree, "That was useless, I got the film!" she shouted holding it up in her hands.

Sasuke sighed "You are acting like the dobe"

Sakura jumped down from the tree "Come on, don't be a kill-joy" ((A/N- If you've never heard it before, then it's a person who ruins fun, party pooper, something lke that, just one of those words us michiganians say))

They walked to the beach, Sakura started to take off some of her clothes, but remembered Sasuke was still there, so she just took off her pants to reveal some shorts and ran into the water.

Sasuke felt as if he had no choice so he took off his shirt and also walked into the water.

He looked around, Sakura was no where in sight.

The next he knew he was pulled down into blue, he was then slowly lured back into the light.

He coughed out a small amount of water that was in him.

He was once again pulled down, but was up again quickly.

He couldn't see, but pushed the object that was causing this endless cycle.

He wiped his eyes so he could see, his sharingan saw someone coming up again to once again do the same.

So when the body came up to to do it again, he already knew what would happen so he pushed them down.

Sakura started laughing, Sasuke couldn't help but to smile alittlebit.They walked up and down the beach to dry off.

"I really don't want to go to America, I feel safer in Konoha" Sasuke looked at her, she didn't look to happy.

"_Safer?"_ he asked, "well my dad hates me, and this is way of toturing me, and having me to go see him doesn't make it any better, but I don't have a choice, this was all decided by him, that's why he's the only sensei who could cure it, but he doesn't want to do that, he'll just act like he made a mistake, and..."

Sasuke understood, if he had to trust Itachi to do something like that, he would really be dead, for a matter of fact, Itachi would kill him right there and then kill everybody around, for the hell of it.

Sakura stopped and smiled randomly, although Sasuke acted the way he acted before, she could still trust Sasuke, and Naruto, she could always trust them, and that made her happy.

Sasuke looked at Sakura who was pale and looked like a ghost.

"Sakura, Sakura, SAKURA!" she snapped out.

"Oh my bad" She felt alittle embarrassed.

"Hey look the sun is setting" They stood there, "This is really romantic, ne Sasuke?" Sasuke didn't answer.

Sasuke felt a warm hand take grasp of his. He looked at Sakura, she started to take his hand back but Sasuke tightened his grip.

"go(five)..shi(four)...san(three)..." She was counting down the last five seconds, Sasuke's heart was beating fast.

"...ni(two)...ichi(one)" The sun went out of sight revealing the moonlit sky.

His heart was beating pretty fast, what was that feeling inside of him? it was undescribeable,warm,nice.

Sakura fell to the ground and laid there for abit.

Sasuke sat down as well. "We should get going now" he looked over at Sakura who dozed off.

He picked her up and carried her home.

* * *

Sakura woke up in her bed "huh?" she smiled at the Uchiha who was on her small couch sleep. 

She got in the shower then went downstairs and began preparing breakfast.

* * *

Sasuke woke up, he felt alittle stiff from the couch. 

He sniffed the air filled with the smell of pancakes and bacon.

He followed the smell all the way to the kitchen, where Sakura and a table filled with food was.

He took a seat "uh arligatou" Sakura sat down "wait before we eat, we got to pray" Sakura bowed her head, Sasuke followed.Sakura started praying over the food.

Sasuke felt, that feeling again, soothing, relaxing and _happy_? For once in his life, he felt happy, he felt free, and alive, he felt _happy_, he loved that word, he loved that feeling.

"Amen"they then began eating.

The food was really good, his family owned five star restaurants, yet he had felt as if he had never had anything so sastifying and good.

Sasuke took his plate into the kitchen then looked out the window.

He looked up at the bright sun then smiled aliitle.

"That looks nice" He looked at Sakura "you smile, it looks good on you".

One of the plates that was on the tip of the counter fell and shattered.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. Sakura went and got the pieces andput them in the garbage.

She walked back out but slipped and fell. Despite falling on the floor she fell on Sasuke.

Sasuke stood there and watched Sakura fall on him.

Her lips gently pressed up against Sasuke's.

Sasuke's mouth started to slip open, Sakura only got a small taste before jumping off of Sasuke after she relized what she had done.

They sat there silently, Sasuke wanted to say something but his words had abandoned him.

"I...I.." Sakura gulped "S-sorry" that was the first and the only thing that came to mind.

Sasuke felt as if his heart skipped anymore beats he would fall dead.

He tried to move and get up but his body had betrayed him.

After a few minutes , Sasuke got up "...Uh...I...Gotta go...bye...uh...Sa.." it's not that he forgot her name, he just couldn't say it.

He walked out and got in his car.

He started the engine but sat there for a minute.That scene played over in his head. There was that feeling, not the happy one, it felt much better. '_Was it? No it couldn't be'_ He ket telling himself.

* * *

**Ring**

**Ring**

Sakura sat frozen.

**Ring**

**Ring**

She had finally answered the phone

**"Hello? Sakura?"**

She remained silent.

**"Hello? Sakura? Are you there?"**

**"H-H-Hello?"**

**"What's wrong? You sound shaky"**

**"Oh nothing, I just got a peice of glass stuck in my hand.**

**"Well I need you to pack about a week worth of clothes, we are leaving tomarrow"**

**"Why so sudden?"**

**"He's a doctor, he doesn't have much time"**

(inner Sakura:No fucking duh!)

**"Well okay bye"**

**"Bye"**

click.

Sakura opened her closet, then stood there staring at her clothes, they all look to schoolgirl-ish and too much alike. That's when she noticed that she was staring at her school clothes.

She brought all her summer clothes out and started packing.

She walked to the store.

Ino walked up to her "Sakura, about before, it was a bad way to meet, perhaps we can be friends" Ino held out her hand, Sakura looked at it, then shook it "okay".

They walked to the mall and shopped some then sat down and talked.

One of the girls Ino introduced, ran and pointed at Sakura "Her and Sasuke were at the beach holding hands! It's true! I got it on tape!"

(inner Sakura: wow, what obsessed Bitch)

The rest of the girls ran up after, but what really pissed Sakura off was when Rinita yelled "That's just like you Sakura, to open your legs just to get attention from our boys!" just about everybody around in the mall stopped and stared at them.

Sakura was so pissed she didn't know what to do.

She brought her hand back and swung knocking her atleast four-five feet back.

Sakura ran over and got on Rinita and got as many hits as she could.

She felt two people hold her back but she was still swinging, then her arms were completely held back so she really couldn't move so she calmed down alittle.

((A/N- Sorry ya'll but I had to go back to Detroit with this one, that's how it is, people fightin jus bout all da time))

It's been a while since she released inner Sakura.

Rinita got off the ground, she looked really hurt.

The two people let Sakura go when they were sure she was calm.

Sakura smirked, then laughed, Ino and the rest of the girls were holding back the beat up Rinita, but what could she really do?

Sakura looked back, there stood Kakashi, Naruto and _Sasuke?_

Sasuke stepped up, he had a serious look on, Actually, they all had a serious look (nevermind, not Kaskashi, you can't see what his face looks like, so he just had his usal face on)

The girls walked off. Sakura felt as if she had done something wrong.

"Come" Kakashi and Sasuke walked up, Naruto ran back with Sakura.

"What exactly were you fighting about anyway?" Kakashi stopped "That doesn't matter Naruto" He turned his head and gave Sakura his usaul friendly smile "It's just best that we don't fight at all, right Sakura?" Sakura nodded, "yoshi".

"So do you have your things packed we're leaving tomarrow" Sasuke stopped , "why so suddenly" Naruto asked, Sakura shook her head as a sign that he shouldn't tell Naruto about the doctor stuff yet, "Can I come?", _'well he'll find out eventually' _Sakura thought, "Sakura?" Kakashi asked as a sign that it is her decision, "well, why not? How about you Sasuke?" everybody looked at him "I think I'll take a stay".

Sasuke wanted to kick himself, he didn't want be away from Sakura.

They went to the Cinnabon then dropped Sakura off.

The next moring, Sakura got up, jumped in the shower, got out and left.

Kakashi was waiting outside, Naruto was there in his car too.

"Naruto, do you mind if we put some of the things in your car, and have Sakura ride with me? because I need to talk to her"

Naruto got out his car, "uh, okay" he put her stuff in his trunk.

Sakura got in the car and they drove off.

"Sakura?" she looked at Kakashi, "yes Kakashi-sensei", "you know you don't have to say 'sensei' you can call me Kakashi" she nodded "yoshi", "When we get back, I want to show you something" Sakura thought about that alittlebit.

"Kakashi sensei- I mean Kakashi, why can't you show me now?" he didn't answer.

Sakura kept thinking about it, she was really curious, _what is it that he'll show me later other than just showing me now?' _she thought.

They arrived at the airport, that's when Sakura really was suspicious.

"Sakura, why don't you in, I'll be there in a second" Sakura got out and went into the entrance of the airport.

Alittle after Kakashi came in, "uh Kakashi, can I get the keys, I left my purse in your car" Kakashi threw her the keys.

She went out to the car and started searching, for what? she didn't know.

She looked in the glove department, there was a video camera with a sticky note on it, it read-

_Show Sakura later_

_-Kakashi Hatake_

-Sakura got it out and begin to see it, "What are you doing?" Sakura's heart skipped a beat.

She turned around, there stood Sasuke, "Sasuke you scared me, I was just looking at this video camera", "what video camera?" Sakura looked down at her hand, then slowly turned her head, right there stood Kakashi.

"That was good Sakura, but everyone knows you don't carry a purse, I really just wanted to see how long it would take you to notice I was following you, of course I wouldn't let you go around alone, you're like a daughter to me"

Sakura was shocked "like a daughter?" she repeated, "forget what what I said, just come on"

They walked in the place, Naruto and Nari showed up not to long after.

"Sakura, the plane will need not to leave from now, I need you, Naruto, and Nari to get on the plane, I'll be there in a second" Kakashi then disapeared.

"Hey dobe, go get on the plane, I need to say something to Sakura" Naruto started to fume up but went anyway.

"Sakura, you shouldn't leave" that slipped out, "why do you say that Sasuke?" he didn't want to, but he had to do it "because I-" he was cut off by Kakashi "I talked to your dad, he's on his way to Konoha".

Kakashi walked over to Sasuke and put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, then gave him a look, Sasuke had a feeling Kakashi knew.

"Come on Sakura, we have to tell Naruto the flight was canceled" he and Sakura walked off. Sasuke stood there, thinking.

* * *

**Finally, that was a long chapter, ne? So did you like it, the 'you-know-what', sorry but at the moment I can't give you a preview, sorry I didn't update earlier, but you got all this, if it takes me long to update, either I'm taking a break or there will be a long chapter. You don't have to review, I'm not gonna say "Oh I won't update until I get 30 reviews" or something like that, I hate when people do that, but if you review, it would be a nice birthday present though (my birthday is on the 19th (April 19)). Give special thanks to-**

**Akira Chan 05- thankyou for your time **

**That's all,**

**wars- by,**

**The Angel Ninja **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI- Just chillin I guess  
**

Sakura sat next to Kakashi and her dad.

She ate slowly, not saying a word.

"Are you okay? you haven't said one thing to your dad since he arrived", Sakura did a small wave to her dad not paying much attention.

"Excuse me" Sakura got up and walked out the restaurant.

She went to the park and sat down on the bench with her head burried in her knees.

It began to rain alittle, Sasuke drove by and saw his pink haired friend sitting in the rain.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura didn't answer. He could tell she was crying by the motion of her shoulders.

He took his coat off and put it on her cold body.

She looked up at him, her eyes were full of sadness, they had some innocence and beauty in them.

They're eyes borrowed eachothers as they got lost in eachothers eyes.

Sakura's eyes begin to feel heavy and her face begin to move closer to Sasuke's.

"Sakura, it's best not to run off, and Sasuke..." They looked up "Sensei" Sakura was suprised that he even went and looked her.

"I'm your father, don't address me as 'sensei'" Sasuke got up "How do you know my name?" he closed his eyes, "How could I ever forget you, and your wonderful brother..." Sasuke threw a shuriken that was caught between the sensei's fingers.

"Don't you dare mention his name!" Sasuek was pissed, "Oh, what happened? you two were getting along so well" Sasuke got into a fighting stance "Well things changed, not like you care!" Sasuke brought his hand back and begin to charge.

"Sasuke stop!" he turned around to Sakura, she walked over to Sasuke and hugged him tightly, "Please, don't interfere" she let Sasuke go.

"If you ever do anything to hurt Sakura I'll..." - "Sasuke that's enough, Ryo, you should be taking Sakura home now"

((A/N- Sorry, but that was the first name that came into mind, I couldn't really find a person on Naruto who could be Sakura's dad, (The Angel Ninja then sighed)))

-Sasuke looked up at Kakashi standng on the tree.

* * *

Kakashi sat down on the couch, "You shouldn't get all worked up everytime somebody mentions Itachi, Ryo-sensei traveled far, atlease give him respect" Sasuke banged his hand on the table causing some of the tea to spill. 

"He can't be trusted!" One of the maids begin to clean up the mess, "Sasuke what are you talking about? he is here to help Sakura!" Sasuke was getting pissed, "She said it herself! she doesn't want anything to do with him! It's not that she didn't want to go to America, she was just scared to see her dad! but put up with it to make you and everyone else happy, but I don't want to see her hurt, I don't want to see her cry anymore!"

Sasuke got up and punched the wall, "I have to leave now, we will finish this later" Kakashi-sensei left..

* * *

Sakura sat there on the bench. 

She laid down and closed her eyes.

"Hey Sakura, what are you doing?" she opened her eyes to see Naruto, "I'm just taking a break" she sat up. "Hey Naruto" he sat down next to her "you look alittle tired, well I got to go back to work, bye Sakura" he waved then ran off.

Sakura sa there then slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke decided to take a drive. 

He drove pass a familiar pink haired girl. He stopped then got Sakura and put her in his car.

He took her into her house then went upstairs and put her on her bed, then put a blanket over her.

Sakura woke up not to long after.

She got up then stretched alittle, "You know it's not smart to just fall asleep anywhere" she looked over at Sasuke who was sitting on her couch.

"Sorry about that" Sakura did one of those 'Naruto smiles'.

Sasuke got up and walked to the window and started look out, "Second thought, you tend to get clumsy when I stand by a window" Sakura giggled.

Sasuke started to walk over but tripped, "You said_ I _was clumsy, you just have bad luck when it comes to windows".

"So, where's your dad anyway?" Sakura shrugged, "Don't know, and I couldn't care less".

There was knock at the door, Sakura went to get it.

There stood Tenten and Neji.

"Hey Sakura" They came in and sat down. Sasuke's 'happy' look went back to usual 'Uchiha' look.

"What is Sasuke doing here?" Tenten asked, "Oh, he helped me with something".

"Sakura, I have an idea, let's call the others and play games, like truth or dare or something", Sakura didn't take a second to think , "Great idea!" Sakura got out her phone and so did Tenten. Sasuke and Neji just sweat dropped.

After a few minutes of people saying they had things to do and stuff like that, everybody sighed.

Tenten and Sakura did it because they were sad that only a few people had time.

Sasuke and Neji sighed because they were glad.

The phone rang, Sakura answered it.

**"Hey sakura, can you do me a favor?"**

**"Uh, I guess, Naruto"**

**"I'll drop Nari off, can you babysit her, oh, and I promised her I would take her to the amusement park, can you do that?"**

**"Yoshi"**

**"Alrigatou"**

click.

'What did the dobe want?" Sasuke asked, "Oh, he asked me to take his sister Nari to the amusement park" Sakura answered.

Not too long after, Naruto showed up at the door with Nari, "Here, once again thanks" he handed Sakura some money and left.

Nari hugged Sakura, "Hi Sakuwa!" Sakura picked her up, "Hey cutie".

"Nari, that's Sasuke, Neji and Tenten, say hi, they are nice too".

Tenten walked over to Nari, "She's really cute, this is Naruto sister right?" Tenten asked, Sakura nodded.

Nari motioned for Sakura to put her down, then ran over to Sasuke and put her arms up.

Sakura giggled, "I guess she likes you Sasuke, come on, pick her up, she won't bite" Sasuke glared at her sharply , then picked Nari up.

"Sasuke, aw you taking me to da place roller coasters, big ones too?" Nari asked, "Yup, we all are, or are you two busy or something?" Sakura said, reffering to Tenten and Neji.

"I'm free" Tenten answered, "I'll come" Neji agreed.

They went outside, "Who will ride with who?" Sakura asked, Nari ran too Sasuke, "I'll ride wit Sasuke" Sasuke sighed, _'Great, the kid likes to follow me_ _around_' Sasuke thought, "Well, I'll have to ride with Sasuke then, Tenten, you'll ride with Neji" Tenten nodded.

When they got there they met up, "Well you guys can get on the other rides, I'll stay with Nari" Tenten and Neji ran off, "We'll switch in an hour or two"

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a blank look, "Why didn't you go with them?" Sakura asked.Sasuke thought for a better reason, "Your dad would kill me if he found out I left you and a little girl in a huge amusement park alone" Sakura did a playful put, "whatever" then gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Nari giggled, "Nee-chan, why did you kiss nii-chan?" Sakura smiled, then did a small kiss to Nari on the forehead.

"Well, let's get on some rides" They got on some little kid-ish rides, after that, they went to the pool, but they went to the small parts that Nari could play in while and Sasuke and Sakura talked.

Then they went in the deeper parts and Sasuke swam while Nari held on to him. After that, they went and got some cotton candy and stuff and went back to where everyone met.

Neji is Tenten showed up, "Your turn".

Sasuke and Sakura sighed, "We're free", first they went on the Millinium Force.

They came back after getting on the Raptor,Dragster, Power Tower, Demon Drop, and a few other rides.

When Sakura and Sasuke went back, everybody went to the cars and stuff and they left.

It was around night time when they were still driving.

Sakura looked back at Nari, she was already sleeping. Sakura started to fall asleep, "Sakura" she opened her eyes and looked at Sasuke, "Nevermind".

They pulled up in in the driveway, he picked up the two sleeping girls and put them on the couch, then put a blanket over them.

Sasuke was about to leave when Sakura woke up, "Sasuke?" he turned his head, "What?", she shook her head, "Nevermind" and Sasuke left. "How will I ever tell you, Sasuke-kun?"

* * *

**I know it had taken me a while to update, sorry about that, but I was working on these two stories I had made. So, how do you like the story so far? I hope you are enjoying yourselves.I noticed something, isn't it weird with an Uzumaki liking a Uchiha, in a way.  
**

**Special thanks to-**

dead black rose, Akira chan 05, Shi hime, Songstress of Victory, Shamanic Cherry, Bloodruby, Blackrose4ever, Kyuubi-sharingan508,and Saphire Blossom

**-You all helped me in ways, encouraged me, and all that stuff, thankyou to everyone else too.**

**_Preveiw of Next Chapter-_**

How will I Tell you?

"How in The Hell am I supposed to get surgery!" Sakura stood in front of his face, She glared at the doctor with burning eyes filled with fire. Why does she have to get surgery? How will she tell Sasuke-kun? Is it even that serious?

**That's All**

**Wars-by,**

**The Angel Ninja **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII- How Will I tell You?**

"How in the hell am I suppose to get surgery!" Sakura stood in front of his face.

"Maybe you should calm down alittlebit Sakura" One of the doctors suggested, Sakura turned her head and glared at him with burning eyes filled with fierce fire.

Her father sat at his desk with his his feet on the desk not paying attention to the evil look Sakura was giving him.

"Answer me!"she banged her hands on the desk, then took a deep breath and repeatly walked around in circles.

"I thought was just a small cold or something, damn" her dad just sat there, "Watch your language Sakura" Sakura finally sat down.

"What's the percentage that this will succeed?" he sighed, "Not much, but I didn't come to all the way here for nothing".

Sakura sighed, "Whatever".

Sasuke sat outside and waited for her. She came came out not too long later.

"How did it go?" Sakura tried to smile, "Great. Well, you don't have to waist your gas, I'll walk" Sakura started to walk but fell.

"Damn!"she punched the ground as if it could feel the pain released.

"You sure?" Sasuke asked, Sakura sighed and got in the car.

"What's wrong? you seem mad, impatient...evil" ((A/N- 0o))

"I'm not mad!" Sasuke shrugged, "Whatever"

Sasuke dropped Sakura off at home.

Sakura jumped on her couch, tears came out uncontrollably, and the next thing she knew she was sleep.

When she woke up, it was about 12:00m. She looked at her clock, "How in the world could I sleep that long?"

She went in the kitchen to get some coffee.She got pissed, there wasn't any.

Stupidly forgeting what time it was, she grabbed a jacket and begin to walk to the store.

She looked up the street, there was no way in the world she was walking pass with all those dogs out, if they saw her, they would tear her apart.

She walke ddown the back street, there was a group of boys sitting on a porch to one of the houses.

Sakura got scared, then just turned around and started to go back.

_'I'll get some coffee tommarrow, live tonight' _she thought.

One of the boys spotted her and started to call her out.Sakura ignored it.

They got up and began walking her way. Sakura started walking faster, then running until she fell, ((A/N-Naturally...)).

The walked up to her. A boy with glasses walked over to Sakura first, by then she was soaked with tears.

"Come on,Orichimaru why does Kabuto get to go first?" one of them complained. Kabuto paid him no attention.

Before he could really touch Sakura he was hit with a pole.

Then a couple of other people got beat down, but the Kabuto guy and the man with snake-like eyes got away.

Sakura opened her eyes, "What in the hell were you thinking?" she saw, her father.

She got up, fo ronce in her life she had something to thank him for.

She got in the car, but didn't say anything to him.

He tossed her a can of coffee, "I was at your house, and saw that you were out of coffee", she caught it and contintinued dazing off.

"Don't think that changes anything" she murmered. H eglared at her for her remark.

* * *

The next morning Sakura got up, it was about 3:00, she got dressed and went into the kitchen to see a fresh pot of coffee and a note telling her she needs to wake up earlier. 

She got some instantly remembering what happenedthat night.

There was a few knocks at the door.

It was Sasuke. "What's up?" Sakura asked, "Oh, nothing really, I just been doing some hard training and I need to take a break, also, I'm dehydrated" Sakura went into the kitchen and threw him her last gatorade.

Sasuke drunk it in less than a second, "Thanks" he looked at Sakura, she had kind of a sad look in her eyes, even though she was smiling.

"What's wrong?" Sakura shook her head, but Sasuke saw right through her so Sakura turned around.

Sasuke got more serious. "Sakura what's wrong?" he asked in a demanding voice.

Sakura shook her head again, "Nothing" Sasuke didn't believe her.

She hated herself for letting tears escape, she quickly wiped them away quickly so Sasuke couldn't see but a few more came.

The next thing she knew, she was pinned down on the floor with Sasuke on top of her, he was more than serious.

"Sasuke, that hurts" Sakura cried but Sasuke didn't budge.

He didn't get off of her until he noticed how weird they looked in the position they were in.

Sakura wiped her eyes, "well, for some reason, I have to get surgery, and there isn't a high percentage that it will succeed", Sasuke sat there, he didn't know what to do or say.

He sat down on the couch, Sakura sat next to him and leaned on him.

All in a sudden, Sasuke grabbed her chin, and kissed her with a long passionate kiss...

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

Sorry for long updation, really. I finally got this out, and I'm out of school! not to mention I have my internet! so I'm open, and for those who hasn't heard, I have this story called Immortal Mist, and I want everyone to check it out please.**

**_Preveiw of Next Chapter-_**

The Big Day

School is back in, day of the surgery, and Sasuke gets a visitor from the Uchiha Clan, who no longer exist. What will happen next? who is this mysterious visitor? will the Angel Ninja take long to update and you will have to kill her? find out next chapter, and man I should have my own theme song.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII- The Big Day**

...Sasuke leaned over and kissed her with a long passionate kiss.

Sakura was speechless, and so was Sasuke, he had never been in that situation. Sasuke's phone rang.

**"Hello?" **

**"Sasuke-sama, you have to come now, it's important!"**

Sakura could hear what the person was saying

**"Alright bye"**

click.

Sasuke quickly got up, Sakura did too, "Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" Sasuke shook his head, "Nothing".

"I have to go" Sasuke started to walk out the door, "Sasuke, alrigatou" he looked back at her then continued.

* * *

Sasuke bust through the door to see two people sitting on his couch. 

"What the hell are you doing here!" Sasuke yelled.

They sat there, "That a rude way to greet your brother, Sasuke".

"Answer me!" Sasuke yelled, Kisame got up, "Let me get him for his rudeness, come on let me get him Itachi" he began to reach back for his gun but Itachi finally shook his head, "Don't waste time, let's go" Itachi got up and headed for the door.

"This is my time, my oppurtunity" Sasuke told hisself, "I will kill you!" he ran towards Itachi...

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Sakura answered it, the stood Kakashi-sensei. 

"Sakura, come with me" they got into the car.

Sakura looked over at Kakashi, he had not said anything to her, she felt that something was up.

They arrived at the hospital, Kakashi told Sakura to wait, then he went into her dad's office.

Part of Sakura wanted to sit down but, she was just to nosy so she put her ear up to the door to hear what was going on.

* * *

"What is your business Kakashi?" Kakashi walked over toto the desk, "Sakura isn't getting the surgery" Kyo (Sakura's dad) was looking calm, but Kakashi knew he was losing some of his patience. 

"What do you mean Kakashi?" he said in a low deep voice.

"I've decided, you are going to drop the surgery" Kyo (Sakura's dad) walked up tp Kakashi and stood boldly in front of his face, "Sakura isn't getting the surgery" Kakashi repeated.

"Yes she is" Kyo (Sakura's dad-you get the point) demanded.

"Don't tell me how to raise my daughter" Kakashi stood there without a speck of fear in his eyes. "You didn't raise her" Kakashi simply replied.

Kyo (I won't say it again) brought his arm back and punched Kakashi.

Kakashi just turned his head. What Kyo saw, was a sharingan looking through him, and both of Kakashi's eyes held a threat screaming, "I will kill you" silently.

While Kyo was off gaurd, Kakashi forced his knuckles into his stomach, pushing Kyo onto the wall.

Kakashi stood there and took a deep breath, then wiped the small amount of blood from his mouth from when he was punched.

Kyo got up and walked over to Kakashi, "She is my daughter" Kakashi walked to the door then turned his head, "Then act like it".

* * *

Sakura sat there reading a magazine, suprised that it was in english. 

She saw Kakashi walk out the room, she noticed that he had pulled up his mask when he walked out.

Sakura felt that something had happened in there that she didn't know about.

Kakashi gave Sakura a ' I'm-sorry-look' but she didn't know why.

Her dad motioned for her to come, Sakura did as told.

She followed him back to one of the surgery rooms.

She got a call on her cell phone.

**"Sakura!"**

**"Who is this? Sasuke? what's wrong?"**

**"I need you to get Kakashi-sensei now! tell him Itachi..."**

beep beep beep...

Sakura had a feelingsomething was wrong. Another doctor walked into the room, "Please let me go Sasu.." she was inturrupted by the doctor putting a breathing mask in her so she couldn't speak, "We will put you into another state so you can't feel anything" she watched the doctor go looking through a drawer.

Something inside her was screaming, "Help Sasuke!" but there was nothing she could do.

Tears ran continously down her face while doctors where trying to figure out what's wrong.

Kakashi walked in the room after another doctor . "Sakura what's wrong?" she snatched the breathing mask off her face and quickly got up.

"Kakashi, Sasuke needs help, he said something about a person named Itachi, but I need to help him!"

Kakashi began to run out the door really fast, "Wait!" Sakura shouted and ran up to him, Kakashi looked over at Kyo, he nodded, Kakashi nodded back and they left.

* * *

**Well, short chapter, I typed this at 4:00am so I was getting kind of tired, well, that's the decision, and sense I stayed up hours past the time I typed this, I might take a nap, so, review if you really want to, but for me, it's bed time, even though it's 1:44pm, and I'm gonna turn on my air conditioner, get some calm music going, ignore my brothers and sister's arguements, and go to sleep, or else I'll probally go watch TV, don't know, the TV part sounds good, but I'm rambling so here's the preview.**

**_Preview Of Next Chapter_**

So it's settled

Will Sakura really have to get the surgery still though? will Kakashi and Sakura make it there in time? What is Itachi planning to do? will The Angel Ninja take a nap, watch TV, or play a video game?

**That's all,**

**wars-by,**

**The Angel Ninja **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX- So it's settled**

They got out the car and ran into Sasuke's house.

Kakashi then stopped, without noticing her action Sakura bumped into the one and only Itachi.

Sakura sat on the floor praying that he wouldn't kill her, he just simply looked down at her.

His sharingan peirced through her body causing her to shut her eyes.

Itachi looked up at Kakashi, but Kakashi showed no fear.

Carelessly, he walked on.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura continued running to the body of her dearest love Sasuke.

Sasuke sat on the floor, looking down at a point that you couldnt seem to see his eyes or the full expression on his face.

His arm was broken and alittle blood flowed from his mouth, but he wasn't too much physically injured..

He seemed in daze, the symbols on his sharingan swirled as if he was copying something, but nothing was happening.

Sakura shook him to try to get him to respond to her, "Leave him be, he's unconsoious, so it's useless, he won't be up for some days".

Sakura looked at her father, her eyes glistened with sadness, she was to worried to worry about when he got there.

((Later...))

Sakura sat on the porch watching the abulance truck drive off.

"You dont have to get surgery if you dont want to" Sakura sat still facing down. "I dont care anymore, i just want Sasuke".

Her dad plomped down next to her. There was a long silence.

Her dad was first 2 speak, "I didnt kill your mother on purpose" Sakura quickly looked at him, that wasnt what was on her mind, but she was still curious.

"Your mother, she did love you..." he started.

**_Flashback-_**

_"Go to sleep Sakura" small Sakura, smiled, she closed her eyes, she didn't notice, that sadness her mother had in her eyes, she softly smiled and kissed her forehead. She then turned off the lights and turned on some soft music, then walked out and softly closed the door._

_She closed the same, for where her husband lay. She very slowly, cherishing what she had left of her life, walked over to the counter and grabbed a knife. There to walk in, stood Kyo Haruno, it didnt take but a minute to take a 90 percent right guess on what she planned on doing with that knife. She backed back, shaking her head, for she was scared on what he was going to do. He slowly walked towards her, shaking his head and saying "no". Her mind was made up._

_The next thing she knew, she tripped over a shoe laying there, which was in her way when walking backwards. She fell on a glass vase, leaving shaddered peices on the ground, a small pool of blood formed, her painful scream filled the silent night. _

_She had not died, but anoher five minutes there would be her end. Her green sparkling eyes looked up at the sad man kneeling before her. She said in a soft tone, "kill me" he looked over at the knife laying on the floor, then back at her, "I-I won't" she tried her best to grab the knife and hand it to him, "Do it, please, I dont want my dear Sakura to see me like this , so please, i dont want to die in pain" Kyo once again glanced at the knife, then fixed his eyes back to his wife and shook hishead like a small child. With the last of her breath she yelled, "Do it!" her voice grew smaller, her time grew low. So he picked up the knife, and peirced her heart with it. _

_A loud scream came from the little girl standing behind the couch, "Sakura, you was supposed to be in bed!" she quickly ran, he layed the bloody knife down and looked at his wife, at her lifeless, smiling face._

_end flashback_

* * *

Sakura walked in the classroom. She put her things down on her desk and burried her head in her arms, she wasnt in a mood to have to deal with anyone right now. 

She was sleepy too, she didnt get to bed until 4:00am, but on top of that she couldnt sleep worrying about Sasuke.

"Everyone turn to page 637 in your text books" Kakashi'sensei wasnt there, there was a substitute.

Not too long after that, there was a call on the .P.A. "Please send Haruno Sakura down" the teacher nodded in reply, and handed Sakura a pass.

Everyone locked their eyes on her, she didnt feel like caring either, there were questions coming from all over the class asking if she was alright and what happened to Sasuke.

That was something the teacher would rather not have discussed in class, or with the other kids in school atleast. So he stood the trying to shut the class up but it didnt work by much.

Sakura walked down the hall, she wasnt paying attention and bumped into some one, she looked up and smiled thinking it might had been Sasuke like before, her eyes showed her Sasuke.

As quick as she could, she glomped him and stood in that hugging position, until she re-opened her eyes to see that it wasn't Sasuke, it was Naruto.

He seemed kind of busy in his own thoughts, he quickly whispered "sorry" with a red blushing face then quickly ran off, he seemed kind of sad about something, but Sakura felt that she didnt have time to worry about anyone else.

She walked in the office, the assisstant principal just ponted to the bench for her to sit down.

She sat and hummed to one of her favorite songs playing on the radio, it was a soft kind of new age type of thing, alittle piano, she always loved that song "Moments in Love".

The next thing she knew, she was laying in a chair next to a bed. She rubbed her eyes and began to ask how she got there but noticed Sasuke sitting on the bed, halfway asleep, then he opened his eyes.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" he looked at her and smiled, under his breath, he whispered "I love you" it seemed as if his time was running quick.

He smiled again and let go of his last breath and------ "Haruno-san!" she was back in the office.

Sakura sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Are you alright?" Sakura stopped for a moment and looked up.

Standing before her was a woman, she had a gentle smile on her face. "Please, come with me".

Sakura followed her into a back room.

They both sat down, she offered Sakura a cup of coffee, "Alrigatou".

"Please, don't tell anyone about what has been going on lately, it be best if there wasnt alot of people stirring up commotions and getting in the way".

"W-who are you?" Sakura asked demanding an answer. "I'm truely sorry, for not re-introducing myself" Sakura was confused, she didnt know her, "what do you mean '_re_'".

"I thought you would remember me" She said to herself with a face, that was confused on why Sakura wouldn't remember her.

She then smiled and answered, "You'll find out soon, there's a game, by next week, you have to know me, you'll know lots about me" she then grabbed a cover and threw it at Sakura, "That doesn't matter now, you seem really tired, so try to get some rest kay?".

Sakura didn't trust people she didn't know, but something seemed different but familair about her, and she was too sleepy to worry about it.

She put he cover over herself and layed down, the next thing she knew, she was in deep sleep again.

She looked over at the sleep Sakura and smiled, then put ear phones with soft music going on her ears. Then walked out and closed the door.

* * *

She walked over to Kyo, "What is it Rin?" Rin continued smiling, "Your daughter is very beautiful, i'll work on her if you want, was known for my skills ya' know". 

Kyo looked at her, "She's not getting it, she doesn't need it" Rin raised her eyebrows, "Oh really? i didn't know that---" "I just decided it" he said in a firm voice, "Ouch, geez, you don't have to bite me" Kyo just turned his head.

Rin got up and looked out the window, "When am I going to see Kakashi-kun?" Kyo shrugged, "I don't know"Rin looked down, "oh... so when are you going to tell Sakura?" Kyo glared at her, "When are you going to stop asking al these questions? and once again, i don't know, when the right time comes i guess"

* * *

**that's all. I bet you all want to kill me, well, I am very sorry for making you all wait so long, please, if you wish, punish me, but be easy, because i still have to write the next chapter. Which hopefully won't take as long. I want to thank you all for reading this and supporting me, i truely appreciate it. Oh, and excuse me fo all the grammer mistakes throughout the story, i kno your eyes must hurt from them, and I'm sorry to say, that i don't have a preview of next chapter, but trust me, nothing too twisted. I'm also sad to say, that we are somewhat near the end, and i didn't expect this story to be so good, i hope some of it isn't overdone. bye bye for now.**

**that's all,**

**by**

**The Angel Ninja **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X- Hallucination  
**

Rin sat looking out the window in pure boredom. Then sighed, which resulted of her getting up and walking around in circles.

"Would you sit down already, your starting to get annoying" Kyo said looking down trying to focuse on his paper work.

She glared at him in return, she was getting sick of him being all cranky towards her.

"You remind me of a small child, if you need something to do, you should come over here and help me with all this work, or go get me something to eat, geez" Rin got up slammed the book he was studying closed knocking his cup if coffee off the table, "Go take a nap!".

He got up and picked up the glass in glared at her in a very irritated way, "I have things i have to do!" Rin folded her arms, "I'll do all the work for you, now hurry up and take a break before you piss me off".

He got up and walked over to the couch, then plomped down taking Rin's place, it didn't take but a minute for him to get to sleep.

Rin smiled, she always was the one who had to do the logical thinking. Yeah, it was expected to come out as the Medical one.

" _I wonder when Kakashi-kun is gonna be here, he'll probally be so happy to see me" _Rin thought.

"How exactly is Sasuke doing? i should go see him" She broke silence not sure if she was talking to herself or if she was talking to the sleep man mot too far from her.

* * *

It didn't take but a cuple of hours for her to finish all the work. 

She decided to go out before the grinch woke upp and started bugging her again.

She soon found herself at the Konoha Hospital, a place she hasn't seen in so long.

She walked through the silent, yet busy hallways, not much had changed, just new faces.

She walked into room 109, the room where Uchiha Sasuke just happen to be in.

No one seemed to noticed that she was there.

She looked down at him and smiled, "Another Uchiha" she glanced att him once more, _'Yet, he diesn't seem much like Obito'_ she thought.

She once again looked around to see if anyone was there, then slipped a healing pill in his mouth, then gently put her hand on his chest, and began to spread chakra that would cure his body.

He twitched, "You are awake, you can see me, and you can barely speak can't you, but you are still in a state of unconsiousness, you should be up by tommarrow" Rin said in a small enough voice to just barely be a whisper.

As expected, Sasuke, in a whisper asked, "Who are you?" Rin looked at the door, some one was coming, "Some one is coming... You'll find out, let's just say, I know someone of your kind".

With that, she opened the window and jumped, lucky, she was about 20 seconds gone before a doctor came in.

"Let me see, i took scans on him last night sir, he should be up in about two weeks, then he'll have to stay a night" said the doctor going through papers on his desk.

"Are you alrright?" he asked, Kakashi got out of state of thought, "Yea, I'm good" Kakashi looked at the window, "I think he'll be up before two weeks" the doctor rose his glasses up from his nose, " I doubt it, that's not what the scans say" Kakashi just stood there thinking.

* * *

That night he went back to his house. Kakashitried to watch TVto clear his head. "DAMN IT!!!!" he lift up the couch pillows and all in search of the remote, his driveback wasn't very pleasent, on top of that, he was in a rare irritated mood. 

He happen to look inhis one closet, there was a big box at the bottom, he's always out so much that he never has time to clean out his house.

With high curiosity, he took the box out. He opened the box, and took the box out that was in the box already ((A/N o.0))

There was pictures in there, and other things, something told him to dig further. He took out a very small box.

He opened it up, in there was the most beautiful necklace,with many diamonds, and a big diamong locket, it said "TO MY LOVE..." but the words were blurred so you couldnt hardly read it and the name was absolutely unreadable.

Before he could try to figure out anything, there was a knock at the door, Kakashi quickly hid the box.

He opened the door, "Hell--" he was interrupted by a happy-to-see "KAKASHI!!!!!!!" Kakashi stood there in amazement, "I-I thought you were..." she stood there smiling, "You gonna let me in?" Kakashi snapped out of thought and invited her in.

* * *

"Kakashi, you've changed so much" Kakashi was glad she couldn't see his red face, "I can say the same" he really meant it, this was the girl he's known for like, ever, who's now a woman, with nice curves, a beautiful face and smile that will take your breath away, a body of a model, and the prettiest nicest voice, with the most unuasual yet beautiful eyes to match. 

"It's been so long Rin, all these years i've t--" interrupting him, she blushed with a, "It's really nice to see you too".

There was a silencebetween them, no sounds but eachother's own breaths. Rin's soft hands pulled Kakashi's face closer, then gently started pulling off his mask, his quick reflexes caught her hand, she looked in his eyes, and he just got lost.

She succeeded.Staring into the sharingan of some one who has to have the sexiest face in Konoha, but none of that mattered to her.

Slowly, their lips made contact, making an open tournament for tongue wars, which later led to much more...

* * *

Kakashi woke up in the morning, laying on his couch, "What the ---" he looked atthe clock, it was 11:00am. 

He parked his car and walked far out to an old spot that he and his team mates only knew of.

"That had to have been a dream, or was it?" he ran his hands through his hair.

He could feel a quick cool breeze smack him on his face, "That's weird" he whispered to himself, before he could get in thought his phone rang.

**"KAKASHI-SENSEI!COME HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!1 COME TO THE HOSPITAL AND SEE THIS!!!"**

The phone hung up before he could say a word.

He quickly ran to his car, he opened the door with hesitation, he saw some one out the corner of his eyes, he quickly looked,but no one and nothing was there, so he quickly got in and drove off.

He arrived quickly at the hospital, it was weird, everyone seemed to be staring at him as if he had three heads or something.

He went on and quickly bust to the room, when Kakashi bust through the door, there was a complete stop on everything, it was dead silent, everyone just staring.

"Kakashi, come in here" Tsunade said breaking the silence and getting serious again, she walked into the hospital room of Sasuke, who stood at the door, everyone stood there as if they were seeing ghost.

It was as if he healed competely, except for a small scar Itachi left under his eye.

Sakura stood there, as pale and white as a piece of computer paper, "Sasuke...", she sat down, all of this was too much for her.

Tsunade smiled at the cutest sight before them. Sasuke walked over and sat down next to her, and pulled her so close that she could hear his every heart beat, and not caring who was around, letting tears roll down her face of many expressions, many that she could only bunch up in one word, "Sasuke-kun"...

"Cute eh?" everyone turned their attention to the woman behind them, Kakashi's face lid p although he tried hard to stay cool without expression, "Rin--" cutting him off, she pressed her lips against his. After the moment, Kakashi turned red remembering that he was infront of everyone else, so he grabbed her arm and pulled her in the other room and closed the door, "What are you doin---"...TBC

* * *

**By the way, it'll probaly be a while until i do a preview of next chapter, who knows what will happen next, i have to say, i wasn't expecting all this when i first started this story, i wasn't expecting alot of people to like it either, so this is much for me, that's why i want to thank certain people who supported me all the way through, because there was a time where i did think about letting my story go, but you all would kill me for sure i bet. I really hope you all are really enjoying this by alot, i haven't been working on alot of my stories, for all who checked out Immortal Mist before, i wanna thank you all for reading it, it's no where near done i can tell you, i've already completed a chapter but i need a new BETA reader, and publisher, so for any one who wants the job, I'm hiring! Soory for the mistakes, i was just simply to tired to type everything and read it all over, even still, there's always a few mistakes left in, so this is the perfect cry for help im giving for an editor. Also, please review this chapter, i want to see what you all think of all of it, and the chapter, if you have any questions, just message me or review.**

**.x.x.x.The Angel Ninja.x.x.x.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI -Runaway Love  
**

Sakura hugged Sasuke tight, with nothing but the motion of crying in his arm listening to his heart steady beat.

"Sasuke stop! I don't want to see you hurt anymore! I'm tired!" she went on, Sasuke put his finger on her lip for her to quiet down.

He stood up, "The moment i saw you, i saw nothing but a girl, i saw another fangirl, another airhead, just a huge shiny forehead. When i met you, i hated you, I hated how you were always the one, even if everyone hated you, you went on, i hated how you tried to understand, but in a way you do" Sakura sat, looking at him, for once, in his emotional eyes, she saw trouble, she saw fear.

Sasuke took her hand and pulled her into his arms, holding her, feeling her soft, sweet smelling hair.

"Sasuke, i care about you more than anyone, and before, this was the last thing i can say, and now i know you, and i want you, i wanna stay like this forever, don't fight anymore, just stay here, with me" Sakura cried, Sasuke let go, and walked to the window and opened it, cooling down by the soft wind that rearranged his hair.

"I can't give up, my brother will always haunt me, I'm sorry, but i have to what i have to do, like it or not" even morte emotion rushed over Sakura.

"SASUKE! JUST STOP IT!... everything is over now, it's over, just, let it go!" Sasuke broke through a layer of the wall, "NO!EVERYTHING IS OVER FOR YOU! your done, you got all the love you can get, but I'm still alone, and that's one thing you can't understand, because you got what you want, and I'm happy for you, but, I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" sharingan took over his eyes, he observed his hand, as if he got a rush of strength, "All my life, I've been searching for a reason...a reason...for me to live, and life put it in my hands to avenge my family, and I haven't been working hard enough"...

Sasuke looked at Sakura, but with that same careless, blood-thirsty look in his eyes, "I've been alone, in pain for so long.." he said, unwrapping a few of his band-aids, "..and whether you like it or not, I'm gonna work hard at what i do, and get what i want".

* * *

Sakura layed there, in bed, she didn't want to get up. Too many things were running through her head. 

She can't believe what happened yesterday, she thought about Sasuke and her telling eachother they loved eachother, but she couldn't possibly love him could she?

She know she did, but yet, she knew she didn't and she couldn't choose whether she wanted to see him, or pick up the phone and call him.

All kind of things running through her head. The next thing she knew, she was wiping away a tear, how could he go on, after all that worrying she did for so long? she hated him...hated him...

She threw on some clothes, and ran outside not realizing it had to be atleast 3.AM so she went off to the park and left.

She picked up a rose pedal, her mother and her used to collect Sakura and roses and decorate everything with it, she didn't if she was that emotional at the moment or whether she was depressed.

The moon and stars were still out, so it was still really pretty out.

It was pretty weird, for once, no one ran after her, there wasn't any random person coming out of nowhere.

"Hey babe" Sakura sighed, before she could even finish her thought. "Leave me alone" Sakura had to much to worry about than some annoying dude at the park.

"Come on, leave her alone" something was oddly familiar.

Sakura turned around, it seemed to be Orichimaru and what's-his-name and some of his crew.

It took her a minute to realize what kind of trouble she was in, to top off her day.

Next thing she next she was on the ground, her clothes were getting ripped off and so far it was part of her shirt and her jacket, there was a glass bottle next to her, she thought about it for a second, she couldn't.

Five minutes later, they are still messing with her, no Sasuke yet, alittle later, no Sasuke. It was that or nothing, the next guy to mess with her was some ugly dude. One with blood, lots of blood, the bottle made it's way to hitting him, she must of hit a vital spot because she couldn't tell if he was dead or not.

She knew she was in trouble, so she ran and ran, none of them ran after her, their concern was on their gang member.

She had to atleast ran a mile by now, she stopped, and took a breat, she couldn't tell, did she murder him?

She kept going, by time she stopped the sun was coming up, and she ran some good miles. She was so tired, luckily, she had 50 dollars on her.

Some one could've found out by then, she wasn't sure if she was going to get in trouble for that, but she was scared, she never wanted to hurt anyone.

Sitting down in thought, everything suddenly went black, and comfortable.

She woke up, she was in a church or something."A-Are you alright? I found you in the field, it's not safe to be to be out there" she handed Sakura a cup of green tea.

"You can't stay out here, do you want to call some one, I know you want to go to your nice home. "I don't have a home" Sakura sipped the tea.

"Oh, I trully feel for you, can i get a name? I'm Lei" Sakura continued sipping on the tea, "Sakura is my name" Lei smiled, "That's a nice name, well you might wanna get some rest now" Before she could finsish, Sakura did notice how tired she was, it was night again too. So Sakura went off to sleep.

She woke up around 2 o'clock and got dressedin the clothes Lei left her, Sakura realized she had been gone for a day so some one should be worrying, but she can't go home now.

She left a note, and left. She went to go buy alittle something with the money she had, since she hadn't ate in a day and a half. There was alittle TV going, It showed a list of missing people, Sakura didn't get to see if her name was on there before running off again.

She wanted to cry but it was also funny in a way that you woudn't want to laugh. Two days before she was said about Sasuke going off, and now look at her, she ran away like an idiot and everyone must be worried sick.

Sakura thought, she knows she can't run forever, she has to call some one who she can trust but won't take her straight home. Nt that she's worried about geting in trouble now, she's way ast that.

'_Dumb me, all i ever do is cause problems, i must make it hard on everyone' _at the oint where she was convincing herself she didn't know if she ever wanted to go home, it was too late for her to just o home an act like nothing ever happened.

"Naruto, he should be able to help me out" She brgan off out to town now that she gotten so far.

"That looks like that dumb bitch, funny meeting again, there's no where to run" that was K cicled Sabuto's voice, he semed pretty pissed about the dude before."Let's just kill her already.

They circled Sakura, with all kind of weaponw, at that time she was by some wter not sure where she was. That water might ave been a little deep but it was enough to getaway.

He knocked her into the water but held her legs so she couldn't swim away or bring her head up, another guy go in a lesse deep part, and brought her head up, not even enough time to get some air, then dunked it back down and held it down this time.

Sakura tried to squirm out but she was getting weaker, it was all her fault anyway, she shouldn't of ever got i Sasuke's way, and get in an argument to try to so him from something he was destined to do,she shouldn't have left the house.

"_Am I? I'm..I'm going to...d.."_ Everything blurred, and moved slowly, she could hear the lauhters of the crew, but everything seemed loke god put life on slow motion mode, then everything went dark.

It was nothing but dark until Sakura found herself in a field, she camouflaged in with the sakura an other mix of flowers.

There was alittle town, so she got u and ran towards it, "MOMMY! DADDY! ITACHI! GUESS WHAT!?!!" alittle boy ran up to the house, then stopped, Sakura could see the dark aura surrounding, the boy must have felt it too.

Slowly he walked int the door, Sakura followed him, silently noticing that no one could see her there. There was a scream, Sakura ran in to see tw dead people laying on the floor, the boy ran for his life. Until he was stopped by -"Itachi" Sakura murmered, the boy cried for his life, Itachi said something that Sakura didn't quite hear, but somehow knew exactly what he said. Then the scene changed up.

This time it showed little Sakura, "HAHA! YOU HAVE A BIG FOREHEAD! HAHAHAHA!" Sakura sobbed screaming at them to stop but they laighed more. So she grabbed her things and ran.

Sakura went after her, somehow she grabbed her arm and her mini-me stopped and stared at her in tears, "WHAT DO YOU WANT! LEAVE ME ALONE IF YOUR GOING TO MAKE FUN OF ME" Sakura pulled her forward and hugged her.

"You can't run forever, like I did" the girl stopped crying and looked up at the mysterious women who looked like her, "Trust me, I tried, it won't do anything, life is painful if you make it painful, trust me, you are better off without them, just let your gaurd down, and relax" the girl smiled, then the scene changed again.

It went back to a familiar place, it was the classroom, then some one stood there.

"You have to choices" Sakura looked around, she knew better than to ask what was going on, this is like her third scene now, but something seemed too different qbout this scene, there was a real bad aura about it, not about the place itself, it's just she had a bad feeling about being there.

"You might be here for a while, or for a long time" he started, "what are my choices?" Sakura rudely interrupted. He just simply stood there, he wasn't the most joyful thing to look at. He was real pale, and had eyes like ice.

"You have one more chance, you can go somewhere, where yo don't have to put up with all-" Sakura interrupted again, "Look, I'm sorry, but i just wanna go home" the man cocked an eyebrow, "then why are you here?"

* * *

Sakura sat up in her bed, "What the- wait where was that going?" Sasuke walked in with Naruto, Sasuke seemed to be able to keep a straight face somehow, Naruto just turned his head and walked out. 

"Where were you? so yiu were really that mad at me?" Sakura shook her head, "No, it's just-are you mad at me?" Sasuke did a half smile, "Why would i be?" he said in voice that you couldn't really tell if he was sarcastic or not.

"What's wrong with Naruto? and where's everyone else?" Sakura said, she was getting kind of irritated with that half-sarcasted look on his face, "He was just worried, we're the only two who know your here" Sakura had enough, she feeling as if she was being deceived by a four year old, although it wass kind of relaxing to know that she didnt have a crowd of people on the other side of the door.

"So, why are you perfectly fine?" Sasuke just stood there, now he grew alittle pale, and just turned his head, his eyes had an block that shown what he was really thinking.

Sakura got out of the bed and stood in face and looked him in the ice, but he still had that block up in his eyes, then he turned around.

"So, I was right, you don't give a damn, about any one who isn't you" Sasuke didn't say anything. "I'm out, you should thank Naruto, he was the one who found you" Sasuke walked out coldly.

Sakura walked in the living room and sat down on the couch, there was a fresh cup of tea and a bowl of ramen waiting for her. "Alrigatou" Naruto came over and sat by her. "Don't mind him, he fought almost the whole town to find you, he was worried sick, and he took it the worst when he found out you was gone for so long" Naruto slurped up some of the noodles.

"He said _you _found me and _you _was worried sick". Naruto smiled, "That's true, but if you noticed, he was wearing a sweater, as much as i hate him, I'll admit this" Sakura looked confused, "A sweater? so?" Naruto opened the window, "It's 70 degrees outside" he then walked to a drawer and pulled out a knife, Sakura seen that knife before, "He got stabbed and cuts on his arms, his back, and he even had one on his face".

"' _"So, why are you perfectly fine?" Sasuke just stood there, now he grew alittle pale, and just turned his head, his eyes had an block that shown what he was really thinking.' "_

"Oh" Naruto put the blade back, "It was just out of that bastard nature to show emotion, dumb bastard" Sakura sat down thinking, this could really be a sadness and sorrow moment.

"S-Sasuke" Sakura was speechless, everything was her fault, all from the beginning.

* * *

** center Well, im gonna leave it from there, srry about mistakes, I really need an editor, offers please?**

**oh, please review for this chapter please, it's been a while, and it can be a christmas present, since it's exactly 2am in the morning on Christmas, so MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEARS **


	12. Chapter 12

"Where?... Sakura?" that was it, they've searched and searched, "Sa-ku...ra?" Kakashi whispered, he and everyone have been at search forever ir felt.

Sasuke leaned against a tree, he came to see how far everyone would get, The rain beat on is head , but his earphones to his ipod where protected.

Kakashi didn't have time to worry about why in the world he didn't bring a jacket, and that he walked, he just told 'em he was on his own if he catches a cold.

"You.. You told her you were going to train, to get stronger..." Sasuke couldn't tell if that was an unfinished question or an unfinished statement. He didn't care, he just turned up the volume on his ipod, he had been yelled at enough.

"_I if could change i would, take all the pain i would, replace all the wrong moves that i made i would, if i could take all the pain to the grave..." _ Linkin Park played louder.

"It's my fault, everything is my fault" Sasuke said in a low voice, then got up and walked away.

"Y-you, come here" it was one of the crew he was with Kabuto. "You know, what you did, you'll pay, Guess who gets to die" Orichimaru stepped up, "Stop it" he had a half smile on his face, "Now I remember, your _Uchiha _Sasuke, Itachi's little pet, i got to say, that guy has some power, that's one strong killer, i have to admit, even i am scared of him, he still was too punk to kill you, for a killer, a murderer, you want to kill him don't you, your a kid, you won't ever live up to _him_" Sasuke got pissed, "I will never get to see the battle royal of you two, because you get to die, but, the hell of front row seats, i got stage. I will kill you for your power, i have to say i love it, and your brother will be next".

"No one will kill him" said a whisper from the back, "But himself, no one will kill me, he will die, trying, he will die, or i will kill him" Orichimaru's eyes grew wide, with a puddle of blood, forming under him, everyone else ran.

The corpse dropped to reveal the voice. There stood Itachi, with the coldest look you could ever get.

Sasuke stood there,"I'm not running" he didn''t charge either.

The rain was reddening with the blood mixing. "I'm not losing anymore" his eyes were as hot as Itachi's was cold, "I'm not asking anymore questions".

Itachi was amused with Sasuke's ambition, yet, he was...

"This isn't about who dies first anymore, This isn't about, avenging, this is about power" Sasuke's eyes went from hot, to ice cold sharingan, like Itachi's.

Itachi took off his cloak and hat, with silent accept, and let down his hair, he also took off his shirt and shoes.

Sasuke took off his shirt and shoes also, and his hair was so wet, it was basically, straight and down, like Itachi's.

The most unexpected words came out of Itachi's mouth yet confusing, "I love you my cute adorable brother, You've grown so much" and then he for once, threw the first punch.

It was like back and forth continuously for hours, no one winning, no one losing.

* * *

Everyone sat in the livingroom, no one was talking, although the room was full with conversation.

"SASUKE!" everyone converted their attention to the door, where Sakura stood, down on her knees crying, "WHERE'S SASUKE!?"

Kakashi ran to her and hugged her tight, with her tears soaking his shirt. Everyone was glad to see she was ok, even her dad. "Sakura, where were you?"

Rin and Tsunade brought her a cover, and fresh coffee to drink, and sat her down.

Sakura pushed it all away, and struggled to get loose, crying, "Leave me alone, I just wanna see Sasuke!" Her dad frowned, "No, you are sick and cold, and you just got here, you had everyone worried sick about you!"

"I'M SORRY!" Sakura cried, literally, "Where is Sasuke? i need to see him" Kakashi looked down, "He went... to train".

Sakura stopped crying, but she was to tired to get mad anymore, and she didn't realize how sick and hurting physically she was. So before she knew it, she was sleep once again.

She woke up in the morning, she was burning hot, but she could hardly move.

Naruto stood beside her, "You alright?" Sakura laid there, she couldn't sit up at the moment, and she was losing her voice.

"Yeah, I'm alright"she whispered and sighed, then managed to sit up. "Sasuke isn't training, why did he lie, I'm not that...stupid" Naruto shushed her, "Stop talking so much, you'll get worse.Well, maybe something happened, that he just couldn't say" Naruto shrugged.

As on point Rin walked into the room, "You remind me alot, of myself when i was younger" she sighed, "I heard you outside" Sakura just stared at her, "Your that lady from before, aren't you?"

Rin did a light laugh, "Yes, well, I'm an very old friend of Kakashi's. Look, Kakashi doesn't mean to do all this, he just doesn't want to see anyone hurt, and he doesn't wanna see you stress anymore"

Kakashi walked in, "Are you alright?" Sakura sat there staring down, then picked up a cup of water by her bed.

She took a sip out of it, then threw it on the floor, making everyone in the room jump. "Why can't anything be the way it was before? when i didn't have to worry about anything, i hated everything so much for the way it was, I didn't know how nice I had it" Sakura wiped a tear, "I just want to go home, wake up in the morning, go to school, and hang with my best friends" she looked at Naruto, then looked down again, "I'm so...tired of this... I wanna go to the arcade..." Sakura did a small laughed then layed back, "I want to go the movies Naruto, and see the smile on Naru's face that light's up the room".

Sakura started to cough alittle bit, so Rin went and got her some water and had her drink some, then with the last of her breath, she added, "Kakashi-sensei, i need help with tommorow's assignment" then did a tired laugh.

"Trust me, i swear everything will go back to normal, even better, I swear, when you get better, I'm taking you on a vacation, and you can do anything you want" Kakashi promised.

Naruto turned on rhe TV Ouran high school was on this time, "This is nice show, I like this episode" once again, they just so happen to be having a marothon. It was pretty nice, for once to just, relax again, after you've had all this stress on your shoulders.

"Tamaki is hawt" Sakura whispered, Naruto just ignored her girl talk, Sakura did another small laugh.

No one knew that Naruto had slipped her in some ramen, and the funny part is that she feels better too, she can talk alittle more than before.

"Where do you think Sasuke is at?" Naruto looked at her, "Actually, I really can't take a guess now".

* * *

Sasuke wiped his mouth and attempted to stand up, they've been going at it for a very long time now, and it was late night at the moment, and to tell the truth, both of them were tired. Itachi wasn't as scarred or tired as Sasuke, but for once he was alittle whooped.

Sasuke threw a kick, which failed and hit air as Itachi dodged it and punched him in the stomach causing him to fly back some.

They sat in place for a moment, tasting the hatred between them, then ran up to Itachi and did _the move _the one he couldn't do at first when he was a kid, and managed to get Itachi in the face, Itachi sat on the ground, and smiled, he was really creeping Sasuke out.

Then got up, "It's done like this" he did it on Sasuke and caused him to slam into a tree.

Sasuke slid down on the tree then leaned foward and started coughing blood, to add to the the dyed ground all around where they've been fighting.

He looked, It was raining hard now. He didn't want to get up, but he had gotten to far to give up, there's a possibility that Itachi cracked a few of his ribs, Sasuke was in pain. So he just sat there alittle longer.

Somehow, he stood, up, he didn't have much energy or let alone any balance left, shit, he hardly had air.

He went to throw one more punch but Itachi got him a good uppercut in.Sasuke's eyes went to normal, then smiled before he fell to the ground, he was done. He layed there, saying his last words to himself, "There...that's good Sasuke... now... I can finally...rest" he let out one breathe before he was out.

* * *

Sakura woke up the next morning, she was still kind of sick, but she didn't feel real feverish. She walked in Kakashi's livingroom.

It had to be atleast six or seven AM, but there was still a knock at the door. Sakura answered, there stood Rin, looking very tired and worried out her mind, "Is Kakashi there!??"

Kakashi walked downstairs, "It's so early, what are you two doing up?" he said rubbing his eyes not realizing he was in nothing but boxers, no mask or nothing.

Sakura wouldn't have shot her self if she said he was looking very sexy, but she couldn't he's like her father, she did laugh though and tried not to cough.

"Kakshi come here, this doesn't look good at all!" Kakashi ran upstairs and threw on some pants, embarrassed that the girls saw him in his weakest form.

They quickly ran outside, Sakura grabbed a coat and scarf, although she wasn't invited, she could still tell that it was going to be very bad.

Sasuke layed there, he wasn't quite unconsious, but he didn't move, he swore heard Itachi tell him, "Impressive, I'll be back, later"

He could tell some one was coming, he heard voices.

Sakura and everyone ran up to the figure, somehow what on the ground felt alittle heavy to be water, she looked down at her white boots that were now partly red and screamed.

Kakashi walked over to the figure, what was up against the tree and gasped, there twisted up,scarred, bloody, and half dead lay Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura layed there, on the bench in the waiting room, no one was allowed in there but her dad. She hid her face so no one could see her crying.

Some one tapped her shoulder, so she sat up, there stood Ren once again, "Come on, let's go get something to eat, I know your starving"

Sakura sat in the car staring out the window, to tell the truth she wasn't really all that hungry, especailly after what she saw.

Rin ordered her some food anyway, Sakura just ignored it, and sat staring some more.

"He will be alright you know, he just be scarred for a while and probally wont be able to walk for a while, but he'll be alright, trust me" Sakura looked at her, she did have a promising look, she could tell by the look in her eyes that she wasn't lying.

Sakura had to give Kakashi some prompts, Ren was pretty, she was beautiful, how did Kakashi find her? he's like _Kakashi _once she thought she realized that they probally had a few "relations" when she didn't know it, Sakura shook her head, she didn't want to think about that, that's pretty nasty. Being who it was.

"Well, it might be a while, so wanna do something, and Kakashi's boring self isn't here, come on, let's do some girly stuff" Sakura just shrugged, Rin smiled.

The next thing she knew, she was in the last place she thought she would be in... the beauty/nail salon, getting her hair and nails done.

"I know this isn't the best, but what do you think for a past time?" Rin said, grinning, Sakura couldn't help, how could she laugh at a time like this? having fun? Sakura closed her eyes smiling, "I'm going to kill you, but god know's what Kakashi will do or say" Rin just winked.

Sakura had to admit, it was relaxing, but not enough to keep her from worrying and thinking, but she did have to thank her, it was nice, just at the wrong moment.

The two looked in the mirror when the beautitions were done, then smiled at eachother, "You look so beautiful Sakura" Rin said, Sakura turned red, it's been a while since someone called her _beautiful_

After that they went back to the hospital, Sakura looked at the bag of food she didn't eat, she was pretty hungry now, so she ate it, it didn't taste the best, and it really didn't taste good when you have a cold, but she was hungry.

* * *

"Where were you two?" Kakashi asked, then turned around and his eyes went as big as saucers, "Wow" Rin smiled, "You like?" Kakashi didn't say anything.

"Well what's happening so far?" Kakashi sat down, "Well, he'll be alright, he just has a few broken bones, and cracked ribs, but other than that it's just bruises, right now, we can't tell whether he's sleep or unconcious".

Sakura jumped up, "He's alright isn't he?" Kakashi smiled, "Yea, he's fine" Rin did her usually pretty smile.

Her dad walked out, "Well, he's all cleaned up, you can go see him now" and took Sakura's hand and brought her in there, since he knew she was dying to see him.

Well, atleast he didn't really look all bad, his face wasn't messed up or anything, just a few scratches, "Sasuke" she whispered.

He barely opened his eyes, then did a chuckle, "Sakura? where the hell do they have me?" Sakura looked at him, she was actually pleased to see him, "The hospital silly, look, Sasuke, I am sorry" Sasuke shook his head, "Look, just forget about that, it's straight"

Sasuke sat up, which was suprising that he could, he didn't say much after that, just sat staring down, "I wanna go home" he said quinching his fist.

"Sasuke what happened?" Sakura asked, but there wasn't much of an answer, as expected.

Another doctor just stood there, staring, "Well, sorry, but you might have to be up here a week, just so we can make sure your alright" Sasuke gave him such a glare, Sakura swore the doctor pissed his pants, he turned around to be facing Dr.Haruno, "Don't worry, he'll be alright, now go on, I'm his doctor for now, and I know what I'm doing" he said firmly.

Sakura never noticed how scared the other doctors were of her dad, it was kind of funny too, well, he is "legendary" at that shit as everyone says, but whatever.

He walked right by Sasuke's bed, "Here's a deal, if nothing happens by late tonight, ten you can go home, as long as you don't stress yourself at all. Sasuke nodded.

"Can i have a second please?" everyone looked at eachother, then walked out the room as asked, except for Sakura who was still by his bed.

"You know you might have fangirls coming to see you sometime today" Sakura laughed, r as much as she could, she still has the cold.

"Sakura, listen" She looked at him, "I fought the bastard, Itachi..." Sakura gasped, she knows for sure that he almost could've got killed.

"He'll be back" Sasuke said looking down again, he seemed like he had a whole lot on his mind. Sakura hugged himm, she could squeeze him though, that would probally hurt him, "He might, but not any time soon, and when he does you'll be ready" he looked at her, and did a small smile, and the smile said a whole lot.

* * *

Sakura stayed over that night, and made sure her maids were taking care of him good.

"Hey Sakura, take me to the seventh room, to the balcony" Sakura looked at him, "You don't want anything to eat?" Sasuke shook his head, "just take me already"

So when no one was looking she put his arm around her shoulder and he barely walked with her, but they made it to the seventh room door when they fell, so he scooted up against the wall.

"Open the door" she did as told, and when she opened the door, she froze, it was a sight you would never forget.

The walls were a deep water blue, with blue fish tanks acting as a wallpaper lighting up the room. Then there was a big bed to match the very big room, and when she looked up, it was a star design, so you actually would think you were looking up at space, with two pillows in row that played the soft tune of Moments in Love, by Art of Noise. It was trully a beautiful sight, but that wasn't even it and it had a fireplace, that came on by switch.

Sasuke got back up again and limped to the bed, smiling at her amaze, then he said i a low tone, "Go to the balcony" she went over to the door of blue string that lit up, to, the balcony.

It was so nice Sakura literally cried, it was what she saw the first time when she was in Sasuke's house, but it was from a different perspective now, there was Sakura and Herbs everyone.

Sakura grabbed three of the herbs, one of the maids walked in, "Master Sasuke, what are you doing in here!?" Sasuke cut her off by telling her to get some ice cold water, so she had no choice but to get some.

He dropped the herbs in the cups of water, and he and Sakura drunk it.

"You have no idea how much it cost to get all that done" Sakura smiled, "I dun wanna know".

After they both laid down on the bed, and without knowing it they fell asleep.

When she woke up, Sasuke was sitting on the balcony, "Your up" he patted the spot next to him for her to sit down, "You feeling better? I am" Sakura nodded, she was.

She next to him and kissed him, "This is nice, but shouldn't we go back before anyone catches us?" Sasuke put his arm around her, "Why don't we just stay here a while longer?" he said, kissing her once again, looking out into the field of flowers. They were home.

* * *

**Well, that's it, I wasn't actually expecting this to be the end of the story really, I hope everyone enjoyed reading this, because I enjoyed writing this I'll admit, I hope everyone has a nice day, and fruitful holidays. You don't have to review, but if you have any questions, feel free to review and message. Brought to you by,**

**.::The::Angel::Ninja::.**

**Happy New Years  
**


End file.
